The Missmatched Freeverse Collection
by BronzeNifler168
Summary: All from different characters at different times doing different things for different reasons and they don't really fit together.
1. I'm just too weak

Written for Freeverse Collection challenge created by the radio static on HPFC with 20 prompts for freeverses. I used 3 prompts:

Puppet

Circus

Ship

It takes place the night before the final task from Viktor Krum's Point of view.

I was caught

F

O

_R_

_C_

E

D

To do those things

He was a mad man,

**that** Moody

he grabbed me

By the _throat_ no less

Gagged me

I felt like I was in **a book**

These things didn't happen

Not in _reality_

But maybe this isn't,

R e a l i t y can be

Such a bLuR_**.**_

The next morning I wake

No m e m o r i e s

Too many questions.s.s.s.

I left the ship.

**If only** for the last time

I'm rushed to the field

And suddenly I feel

C

O

N

T

R

O

L

L

E

D

like a **puppet**

Controlled by a **puppeteer**

Like a trained monkey

At an insane circus

Where Monkeys _curse_ the audience

And I **destroy** the champions

I once called my friends

I tried to _resist_

Tried _so_ hard

I'm just not strong enough...

_I'm just too weak_

Review if you want to


	2. How to break away

The second Chapter is here! I'm on a roll, second in 24 hours!

My prompts:

2. imperfect

5. mirror

14. believe

13. line

Harry about the Hermione Ron Relation ship.

She **stares** at the mirror

Picking at the tiniest of features

She thinks she's so _imperfect _

But she's not

She is _so_ perfect for him

They are so

R

I

G

H

T

He believes he's not good enough

For **her**,

The smart _one_

The intelligent _one_

The beautiful _one_

The bloody brilliant _one_

The **Perfect** _one_

He doesn't want to

B r e a k

The friendship

The line is _so_ thin from

Friend

To

Boyfriend

But even thinner from

Friends

To

Acquaintances

He doesn't want to be rejected 

She doesn't want to be

**Left**

Broken Hearted

So they're stuck

My two _**best**_ friends

In this Flirtatious

L

I

M

B

O

Neither sure how to

B R E A K away

And I'm stuck here too

Telling her that **she's** perfect for him

And telling him that **he's** perfect for her

Telling **her** that she looks stunning in that dress

Telling **him** that he is worthy of her

But for now they're **stuck**

In this Flirtatious Limbo

Neither **quite** sure

_How to break away._

Again review if you want.

The next is Hermione's thoughts about the war


	3. Relying on Us

3rd chapter in 24 hours! I am a machine today (for me, haha)

By the way I'm pretty sure my name is NOT J.K. Rowling.

3. thousand

10. hide

Thousands are _scared_

Thousands

Hundreds are _hiding _

Hundreds

Thousands are running

Thousands

Hundreds are missing

Hundreds

Thousands have **lost** friends and family

Thousands

Hundreds have been **labelled** U n D e S i R a B l E

Hundreds

And every single one of them is depending on us

**We**

Are fighting for

**Them**

Fighting against

**others **

For so many

**people **

Around the world

Who we might have never met

**Every single one them**

Is depending on us

There are hundreds of _death eaters_

And what, _3_ of us

I know the Order of the Phoenix is on **our** side

And I have heard of the 'Rebellion'

But there's not much they can _do_

**Hundreds** & **thousands** of **people**

_Relying on us. _


	4. Not much to ask

I am updating so fast! Probably because I'm using the Pomodoro Technique. Search it up and check it out!

Prompts:

4. dynamite

7. track

11. journey

I'm walking along the track

Willingly I walk

Every **other** time along this track

Has been

**Safer**

I was never walking straight to my _death_

Always knowing I would

Come out of this Journey

A

L

I

V

E

But **now**

As I take this J o u r n e y

I know that I will **not** come out of the forest

_Alive _

I have accepted this.

This is **my** fate

As I walk along this path I am ready 

So my work will not go down the drain

I'm the only one who can stop

The world

E

X

**P**

_L_

O

D

**I**

_N_

G 

Like dynamite

It is up to me 

_To_ **save** the **world**

_Not much to ask of a 17 year old._

I think the next chapter will take place in the Tale of the Three Brothers.

But you'll have to stay tuned to see!


End file.
